The Plaine Plane Story
by glk18
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are planning to go to Spain. You know until the plane begins to go down. Now the the people who survived the crash must survive the island. Bluck, Brittana, Finchel and others! The beautiful Spanish language will be used! Sexual content! Course Language! And other M stuff! Come in and read! ON HIATUS FOR A LITTLE.
1. Chapter 1

AN- So I like this begining! Also I just noticed that both of my stories involve a tragidy lol! Does that tell me something about my life? Cuz it shouldn't, my life is great so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee and Planes. (lol planes and plaine! HA!)

Chapter 1

"Oh my god we are going to Spain!" Kurt sighed as we strolled through the airport. I was one strapping my backpack and Kurt was pulling his pink lugage.

The both of us just graduated from high school just last week. We have been saving to go across Europe since we were in the eighth grade. We planned on starting our trip in Spain, then we were going to travel up to France and then around to the most famous of the Eurpean countries. Such as Germany, the U.K, Italy and Greece. Then we were going to go to New York to go to college. Kurt was going to be a Broadway star and I was going to study phyciatry.

"Ya. Just like we planned." I smiled at him. He's probably said that like thirty times on the trip here.

"I'm so excited." now we were standing in line to get on the plane. I looked behind me and saw a guy with a Mohawk. He had tan skin, which was common here in Calafornia, and I saw the muscles buldge out of his light, blue, plad dress shirt. He had a cocky smirk on his face, even though he was looking at nothing.

"Hey puta!" called a girl to Mohawked boy. I looked over at her as I walked up in the line. She had beautiful wavy black hair and tan skin, just like the guy she yelled to. She had dark brown eyes, that sparkled with amusment and mischieave. Next to her was a, ditsy looking, blonde girl. She had the same type of hair as the first girl, except it was, of course, blonde. She had the blue eyes to match her blonde hair.

The two girls cut the others in the line to stand next to the Mohawked guy. "Hello Santana." he sighed, okay so the latinas name was Santana. The two continued into a conversation, but I didn't catch that many words since they were speaking in spanish and I was showing the lady at the desk my ticket.

"Okay you can board." she said, she didn't seem like she liked her job. I sent one last look to the three and I caught the blondes eyes. She smiled and waved. Which, to my embarresment, made the other two stop there conversation and look at me. "¿Qué pasa con él?" Santana whispered to the Mohawked guy.

"Está caliente. Pero yo no sé." he whispered back. I could tell they were talking about me, but I had no clue if it was good or not.

"Blaine are you coming." I realized I was standing in the door way stareing at the Mohawked guy.

"What?" I looked at my long time friend and processed his words, "Oh ya. Okay."

I followed him on the plane and it turned out that we had different seats. So I took my seat and looked around the plane. This really tall guy was with, what I assumed was his girlfriend, a brunette girl were in the middle row next to me. An Asian girl sat next to Kurt. And infront of them sat two blondes, a boy and a girl, and a really pale guy. "Hi Blaine!" said a voice I had never heard before. I looked up and saw the blonde girl smiling at me.

"Oh hi uh."

"Brittany. And this is Noah Puckerman." She addressed Mohawk guy.

"Well hello Brittany and Noah." I smiled at them as Brittany sat next to me and Noah on her other side.

"It's Puck." Noah sighed.

"Oh um okay. Hi Puck." I corrected myself. We all just sat there in silence. Well not all of us, Brittany was trying to start a conversation.

"So Blaine why are you going to Spain?" Brittany asked me.

"My friend and Kurt have always wanted to travel around Europe and our trip is going to start in Spain." she nodded her head through my sentence, "And what about you guys?" I asked her back.

"Oh well my girlfriend, Santana," Brittany pointed to Santana, who was sitting next to really tall guy and his short girlfriend,"Has family in Spain and we are going to visit them with her. Puck is practically her brother so he's coming to protect us."

"Oh thanks cool." I said and then I singled Puck out,"And that's very nice."

He smiled at me, I felt my cheeks flame up. With that then we began to talk about our lives. Brittany and Santana had met when they were seniors, so they've been together for a year. Puck is twenty-one years old, but he failed his senior year by one class. In his first senior year was when he met Santana. He was the star football player and she was head cheer leader so it was natural for them to be friends.

"So do you have a girlfriend Blaine?" Brittany asked innocently. The question surprised me a lot. Everyone could just tell I was gay. Maybe it was my many bowties, but nobody ever asked me.

"Uh well no I'm." I looked around, asking anyone for help, "I'm gay."

Brittany nodded her head and Noah didn't look to surprised. He just shared a look with Santana. "¿Y qué pasa ahora? Él está caliente." Santana whispered really quickly.

"You think I'm hot?" I finally caught her words.

"Sure your-"

"Passengers this is your capitan speaking. We are having some. . . Slight dificullties with the plane. I will inform you of more details."

"Whats that supposed to mean!" shrieked the tall boys girlfriend. Noah looked over at Santana and then surprisingly at me.

"Hello this is you capitan speaking again. The planes engine is about to stop working. I would like to thank you for flying with Air Calafornia." The captians voice shook with worry.

Santana got up from her seat and flung herself over at us from her seat. She shoved herself into Brittanys' chair. She and Noah held hands as Brittany looked wide eyed at everyone in the plane. I looked over at Kurt who looked as if he wanted to jump across the plane over to me.

"Brittany and Noah I just wanna let you guys know I lov-" thats when she began to scream and the plane began to fall from the sky.

AN- Ya this is my Plaine Plane story! Hopefully you guys will like it! The next chapter shall hold how they plan on surviving. Like I said this is nothing like Lost okay! They won't like go through Sy-fi adventures.

Oh and I hope my spanish is good. I havnt spoken a lick of spanish since last year. Because I finished my SL IB Spanish so ya!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

AM- DarkDreamDistance- Thank you so much I was iffy about the begginging!

This chapter is not my best piece of work. I really had no clue how this was going to work out so I ended were I did because I just wanted to post this and my other one (and I didn't really want to start the next part in this chapter).

Okay so there is a word in here that shall be describing a person and it is the person who is on the plane that like brings you food. And I worked through a sickness (Just on Friday) to put this out so thats also why it's bleh. My bf tryed to get me to stop but I was like "NOOOOOO! I gotta post 2morrow!" (Cuz my sisters b-day prty is 2morrow).

Disclaimer- So I do not own any planes (if I did I might know how they go down better) or Glee.

Chapter 2

I felt the plane fight to stay in the air. We were jerking all over the place, and lugage was everywhere. I heard shrieks in every directions, which was not helping my racing heart.

"Follow me!" I heard a stuerdes yell. She had just opened the door, letting a lot of the lugage out of the door. Noah gripped my arm and practically dragged my shaking body over to the door.

The woman handed us all life vests and then Noah a big yellow thing. "Jump!" I heard her shout after Noah jumped out of the plane. I looked back and saw only Brittany was behind me.

We shared a scared look and linked arms, after we put on our life vests. I hardly knew this girl, but for some reason I trusted her a lot. We both jumped from the plane, the wind whipped my hair around and it hurt my face. The two of us landed in the water with a giant splash.

I floated to the top of the salty water and looked around. Noah was helping Britney in the yellow raft, which made sense. Santana caught my eye and signaled for me to to swim over to the boat, which I did.

Once in the boat I looked around and saw that a lot of people from my part of the plane. The girl and her tall boyfriend were clutching each other. The stuerdas was also there. The two people Kurt was sitting with were there to, so was Kurt. On anouther raft were more people.

I saw the plane, in the distance, going down. It landed, well crashed, in the water and exploded. "Does anyone even know were we are!" the short girl said in a shrill voice. Noah caught my eye and I saw he looked a little worried.

"The ocean." Santana said with a snort.

"This isn't funny!" the shrill girls boyfriend said. Santana looked a little sad when she was snapped at, maybe comedy was her way of coaping with this problem. Brittany clutched her girlfriends arm in fear.

"Well we were just in Ohio and the quickest way to Spain is the Atlantic Ocean so ya." I said looking around the ocean. The stuerdas nodded her head and Noah looked like he agreed, but he made no movement to show that he did.

"So should we just paddle?" Kurt asked, "I mean we would eventually make it to land somewhere right?"

"Unless we paddle north or south then we will get nowhere." the stuerdas pointed out. Santana laughed a little, but covered her mouth and passed it off as a cough.

"Lets paddle over to the other boat and see what they want to do." the shrill girl sniffled. Nobody could think of something else to do so we just paddles over to the other life raft. I saw that the pale boy was there and so were the blondes. Also the asain girl was there with a lot of other people.

"Now what?" asked the pale boy in an irish accent.

"Well introductions would be good." said blonde boy.

"Well I'm Santana. And this is my girlfriend Brittany and my boy Puck." in my opinion this was a little aquard since we were all floating in the ocean with no where to go, "Oh and this is Blaine."

It surprised me when Santana introduced me to the others. "Well I'm Sam and this is my sister Quinn." said the blonde boy. The others introduced themselves, I kind of zoned out after Rory, the Irish guy, who went after the blonde sibilings. I listened like half-ly

"So what do we do now?" asked Kurt. I looked at him as if that was the most magnifigant question ever, what were we going to do stranded in the middle of the ocean?

AN- So like I said in the disclaimer I have no clue how a plane go's down so that is why so many people made it out lol. I love all of you for reading this!

Okay so plz click on that Review button and tell me what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Kirabellax- Thanks for that note about the spelling, it's never been my strong point lol.

Okay so this chapter is a bit skip around-y. But I like it a lot :)! Oh and lets all just pretend that they crash land near the island lol.

Disclaimer- I don't own glee :(

Chapter 3

"Well let's start paddling." Sam said and we did. It was kind of hard since we could only use our hands and the few things that we had from the plane, and none of them were paddling material.

After about an hour my arms began to get tired. I noticed that some of the others looked tired also, and the waves weren't helping all that much. "How about you take a nap or just rest." Noah turns to me, it seems like the others don't like his comment about me resting and not them.

"W-well I am a little tired. B-but I can't sleep with the waves against my head." Damn my stuttering because of his intense gaze!

"You can lay your head in my lap." I choked a little on my spit once the comment was in the air. Santana let out a little snort and Kurt glared at the two of us. I felt my cheeks flame up as we just looked at each other and the comment hung in the air.

"U-um o-okay." I bite my lip as I lay down and put my head in his lap. I was surprised at how comfortable it was. I didn't even feel him continuing to paddle, I just slipped into a deep sleep.

000

I feel water splash my face and my eyes snap open. This is when I notice that Noah is no longer paddling and he's just stroking my hair. He was also wearing a wide smile and his eyes were soft. The sun was just rising above him making him look even greater.

"Morning." he whispered.

"How long was I asleep." I yawned.

"Well you fell asleep before the sun set so a while. I can't tell you exactly because we don't have watches." he finished with a laugh, I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. I look around the boat and only tall guy was pattling. All of the others were asleep.

"LAND!" I hear Quinn's voice yell. I snap up instantly, hitting Puck in the leg with my elbow in the process. I look over to the blonde and see what she is pointing at. In the distance I see and black silhoutte of what looks like a mountain, or maybe a volcano. This was becoming more and more like one of the movies or books (Ha! I couldn't resist) where the people get stranded on an island.

Everyone else was getting up too and looking at the island in excitement. "Well thats convenient." Noah whispered to himself. I looked at him and smiled. He turned and smiled back at me, which caused my blush to come back.

"Hey you two! Quit butt fucking and paddle!" Santana snapped at us. I smirked a little and began to dig at the water.

000

It took us another hour before we even got to swimming distance of the island. Puck took off his shirt and shorts, to my blushing. He winked at me before diving into the water. Finn did the same thing except he left his clothes on. I looked over at the other raft and saw Sam pulling off his shirt to reveal his nice muscles.

I saw Noah glistening in the sun as he swam to the island and I felt my face heat up anymore. He looked really hot with all of his rippling muscles shinning in the water. "Hey curly start paddling!" Santana snapped her fingers in my face. She was wearing a snarky smirk on her face. (Lol my bf came over at the end of this paragraph and when he read it he was like "-_- really." I just smiled at him)

So I followed the comands of the latina and began to paddle. It only took a few minutes till we got to the tropical island. "It's so preaty!" the shrill girl clapped her hands together. I couldn't help but agree with her.

The beach wrapped around the island and in the center of the island was a wide assortment of tropical trees. The home of colorful birds, some of which were flying on the beach. In the dead center of the island was a large volcano, which made me a little uncomftorable and scared.

The three guys that chose to swim made it to the shore the same time the rafts did. Noah walked onto the beach and I saw his little Noah since his breifs were clinging to him. And little Noah wasn't so little, which caused me to blush furiously. Everyone was going think something was wrong with me if this kept up.

"So I got a good question." Kurt piped up.

"What?" I asked, it seemed like he was the only one to ask questions.

"Now what?"

AN- Okay so they made it to the island. And the two hottest guys took a swim lol. Spoiler alert: Eventually there will be beach sex lol!

So Review plz! Also who is super pissed at glee for not coming on till the 5th!


	4. Chapter 4

AN- xKirabellax- Thanks for the review! And ikr! I had no clue what to do so he just went to sleep in his lap lol.

Okay so I know that this has taken forever to write, but life has gotten in the way of my writeing. I'm like oh lets start typeing and then life punches me in the gut. It's not because I've been playing Resident Evil and I'm just ignoring you guys. Everytime the weekend rolls around I feel terrible because I wasn't finished with the chapters.

This one is a short one because most of it has been written tonight so ya. Also the next few chapters will be filler.

Chapter 4

"So what do you think of Noah?" Santana asked non-shalontly. Kurt looked over at us once the question was uttered.

It was desided that we would split into groups and get things. Currently my group, Santana, Kurt and I, were collecting fire wood. "W-what about him?" Fuck! I need to stop stuttering.

"Well like what do you _**think**_ about him?" Santana smirked.

"Well he is really nice a-and he-he is. Um attractive." I looked down at the ground and picked up a bunch of sticks.

"What!" Santana and Kurt said in unison. I looked back up and saw both had dropped there sticks. Santana looked absolutly delighted and Kurt looked completely bewildered.

"Are you sure?" They asked, again in unison.

"Well ya. I mean he is attractive anyone can see that." I felt my face heat up as they both stared at me. I just snapped my gaze back to the ground and bagan to pick up more sticks. Everytime I would look up at one of them they would be looking back at me, so eventually I just stopped looking up. "Okay well I think I've found enough sticks." I stared at the ground as I made my way back to the beach.

I saw Noah, Sam and the really tall guy all working on a structure. I was just a really big slanted structure. It kind of looked like a simple cover from the movies, if it rained we would probably all get wet. I saw Tina, Quinn and Rachel carrying sticks of there own. "Where do we put them?" I asked once we were close to each other.

"Well just right here I guess." Quinn dropped her stickes on the ground. I saw that we had enough without Santana and Kurts contributaions so I just sat down in the sad watching the guys make our cover.

I couldn't help but notice Noah. I really tried not to stare, but my gaze just kept getting pulled to him. Even Sam wasn't distracting me and his boxers, yes he never got re-dressed, still clung to his body.

"Likeing the view?" Santana laughed out. She plopped herself next to me and criss-crossed her legs.

"Shut up." I felt my face heat up again.

"Oh come on you already admited that you find him." she took a pause and looked fake thoughtful,"Attractive."

"Shut up." I pushed her a little with my shoulders. I saw Kurt glareing from his spot in the trees next to a heftier girl, I think her name was Mercades.

"So is that like your boyfriend?" Santana must have noticed Kurts stare to.

"Oh God no! We are just really close friends! If he was I don't think I would have said what I said about Puck earlier." I giggled, Santana seemed to have the makings to be coming a great friend.

"Good because he has like a serious case of gay face. Not that that's completely terrible!" she noticed my offended face, she was just insulting my friend,"Some guys must find that sexy I guess. It's just I think you could do so much better."

"Like Noah?"

"Well ya."

"So is he like gay or. . ?" I trailed off, picking up a small shell and twirling it in my hand.

"He's bi. But he's been having some bad luck with the chicks lately so he's been wanting to try out some guys. We were talking about you at the airport. He asked me to find some guys for him."

"And you picked me! How flattering." I pressed my hand against my chest. She was about to respond, but Noah gestured for us to go over to him.

AN- So nothing special really for my to put in the ending right here so Review please and tell me what you thought.


End file.
